


Cheren's Free Time

by Gamewizard2008



Category: Bleach, Codename: Kids Next Door, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Friendship, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: Cheren Uno spends his free time casually bonding with his operatives. Based offDanganronpa's Free Time events. Nothing major happens in this story, but it does provide insight into several characters. In order, the visited sectors are: V, W, IC, W7, JP, SA, KB, MG, $, GT, TD, RZ, and Global Command.





	1. Free Time - Sector V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren bonds with the operatives of Sector V.

**Based off the _Danganronpa_ series, this is a collection of shorts where Cheren bonds with the various members of each of his sectors. I won’t really go into too much detail, it’s just an exercise to stretch my brain out. X) Canonically speaking, this takes place in December of 2035, before the World Rings Arc.**

****

**_

Free Time – Sector V

_**

****

I found Aurora sitting on her bed and reading a magazine. When I walked in, she looked up and asked, “Hey Bro! Something you wanted to ask me?”

“Oh, not in particular. Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to do something. I kinda had nothing to do today, hehe.” I blushed.

“In that case, how ’bout we hit the mall?! It’s been awhile since I took you shopping.”

“Oh, great! Hehe…”

Aurora and I rushed to the mall, trying out a bunch of clothes on her. In the end, she ended up not buying anything. …I suddenly remember not enjoying this activity.

It seems Aurora and I grew a little closer. Despite my boredom, it felt nice bonding with my sister again. I decided to give her a present I secretly bought from the mall: a bracelet with white and red jewels.

“Oh gosh, Bro, you shouldn’t have!” Aurora beamed. “This totally goes with me!”

“Ha ha ha! Glad to hear it. I mean, the colors match your elements, don’t they?”

“Yeah, I guess so. But you know, whenever I’m not practicing my fire or icebending, I think my real element is fashion and clothing. But like, I never get to do any of that stuff because I’m always on missions, you know?”

“I get what you mean. It’s nice to just sit back and goof around, playing videogames or… whatever.”

“What about you? You have any dream jobs after you get tired of the KND?”

“I wanna say that I do, but… at the moment, the KND is my life.” I reply with a sweatdrop. “I wanna lead it ’til I get too old, and when I have a kid, I may get them into it.”

“Well, don’t plan too far ahead! You’re only 10 years old, sort of. But I tell you one thing that could help: a change in wardrobe!” She perked up. “You always wear the same thing every day. Even Link changes his clothes every era.”

“W-Well, I make sure to wash my…”

“Oh gosh, we totally shoulda bought you something!! C’mon, let’s go back!”

“H-Hey, hey!” Before I knew it, I was being dragged back to the mall. Despite my attempts to buy the first three things she picked out, she insisted we try everything. Ugh…

…

After that little ordeal, I went to my brother, Chris’s room, which formerly belonged to Mr. Beatles. He was furiously punching his fireproof punching bag when I climbed up. “Oh, Cheren.” He stopped. “Ya need somethin’?”

“I was thinking we could hang out for a little while.”

“Okay. I was planning to go swing at the park.”

“Really?” I was a little confused why he picked such a calm activity. “Okay.”

We swung at the park for 30 minutes, not really saying much. When it was over, I decided to give Chris a present: a bottle of Coolly Coolly Lotion. “Lotion?”

“Yeah, it’s meant to cool your hands if they get too hot. I know you’re a firebender, but…”

“Nah, I appreciate it! My hands get real hard lately. Like they’re made outta dry rock.”

“Heh, I knew you’d like it!”

“Hmm…” At that moment, he bore a somber look. “Hey, do you think it’s safe for firebenders to smoke?”

“Why are you asking that?!”

“Well like, I mean… I just feel super stressed lately, y’know? I get occasional headaches that feel like Malladus scratching inside my brain.”

“You were training pretty hard when I found you. Maybe it’d help if you slow down?”

“What if I slow down too much? I may not be ready for the next crisis.”

“Sigh… It’s a shame that’s all you can think about. Then again, I guess I’m no different. Still, I think smoking would slow you down either way. Plus, you’re frickin’ too young for it!”

“People still say we’re too young to be savin’ worlds, too.” he said with a smirk.

“Th-That’s completely different! I mean, we don’t ENJOY crises, right?”

“Chill out, Bro. I was just joking.”

“You were?”

“Yeah…”

That somber look told me differently. Chris was no doubt feeling as stressed as I was about everything. “Well, don’t forget Aurora can cool you down, too. And try to enjoy yourself when you’re not on missions! Training isn’t everything.”

“Yeah, tell that to the raging bull inside me.” He smirked again. “But don’t worry, this new lotion should make me feel a lot better!” He gave a thumbs-up.

…

I found Sheila Frantic sitting on the railing of the balcony, swinging her feet. I asked her, “Hey Sheila, you up to anything?”

“No, but Oi’m about to be!” Sheila jumped and whirled around, setting foot on the floor. “If you’re up for a little adventuring!”

“Eh… sure, why not?” I grinned.

“Great! Then it’s time to see what beauties we can find on the seafloor!”

We went to the beach and swam several miles away from shore. We found a few treasures, but I was quickly losing my breath. Geez, how could she swim for this long?! I think her lightbending gives her extra breath, but that don’t mean she’s a waterbender.

We squeezed the water out of our clothes when we returned to shore. Sheila’s clothes were even more torn than before, so to partially help with the fact, I bought her a new pair of golden sandals. “Oi, these look so shiny!! And they feel so soft! I’ll be sure to wear these when this old pair snaps.”

“What if they snap while you’re on a mission? Don’t you wanna wear ’em now?”

“’ey, you don’t just open a new soda without finishing the old one.”

“That doesn’t even make… Never mind.” I suddenly remembered another conversation about clothes.

“Strewth, it’s nice ya finally decided ta open your eyes and see the beauty of adventure with me.” She smirked. “After all, ya been on your share of explorations, ain’t ya?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Sure I am! In fact, I reckon you an’ me are soul mates, but not the romantic kind.” She folded her arms in a sure fashion. “We both know how ta totally overdo it with our chi. You went all flashy with them golden flames, and Oi got all neon with Big Mum’s cake, eh?”

“Yeah, but YOU still have your chi.”

“Oi have a real pain in me muscles is what I have. But hey, get enough sleep and sunshine, your firebending will grow back too now, won’t it?”

“I don’t think it’ll be that easy…”

“Yes it will! Just live each day with excitement—climb a mountain, swim in the sky, fly underwater!”

“Believe me, I really want to, but… I just don’t have your personality, Sheila. It’s hard to make myself be happy, no matter what.”

Sheila seemed to frown. “…Yeh, you aren’t the only one.”

“I’m not?”

“Me mum and dad fight a lot.” She looked away, sighing. “’Cause of my bad grades and no money and… stuff like that.”

“Oh… sorry to hear about that.”

“Yeh, but not loike I can show that to me mates. I’m practically their leader. The Light who guides them, eh?”

“I think they would appreciate it if you could open up to them.”

“Yeh, but emotional crud like that just hurts me. Makes me feel weak. That’s what I like about you though!” She grinned and thumbed-up. “You don’t got a problem with letting your feelings out!”

Well, actually, I feel the same… but I blushed and thanked her.

…

Mason Dimalanta was drinking a soda on the couch. He glanced at me in mid-drink, took a breath, and asked, “Hi, Cheren. You want one?”

“Um, sure! And I was wondering if you… had some free time?”

He seemed confused by the request. “Well, I was gonna catch this new episode of Avatar, so if you’re interested…”

“Sure! Toss me a soda.”

We watched a new episode of Avatar: Third Generation. I finished my soda, but he went through five. To be honest, he kinda looked like a kind of dad that just sat on the couch and drank. We kind of bonded over the show a little bit, but I feel like I paid more attention to his drinking. So, the present I decided to give him was a new toothpaste.

“Chip Skylark Toothpaste? What, you think I rot my teeth so much I need this?”

“Uh—I’ll take it back if you want…”

“Haha, just kidding! I’m sure Haruka would get me something like this, anyway. Sometimes, she insists on brushing my teeth with her bending.”

“Really? Wow… Say, between you two, which of you is stronger?”

“That’s easy: me.” He smiled proudly. “It’s true that Haruka’s specialty is medicines and mine is sodas and junk food, but pit us against each other and my poisonbending is stronger. Don’t put me up on Sheila’s level, of course.” He blushed.

“Oh, never.” I chuckled.

“You know, I think I would make a great worker at the Pawtucket Brewery.”

“The who?”

“They’re the biggest beer conglomerate in the world. They make all kinds of beer and wine.”

“But you only drink sodas!”

“But soon I’ll be legal age.” He winked. Geez, first Chris and now you? “Heh, as if.” He joked afterward. “Actually, I’d really like a job with the Flurp Factory. But I hear Pawtucket’s trying to buy them out.”

“Why? They tryin’ ta sell beer to kids?”

“Who knows?” Mason shrugged. “We seen some twisted adults in our day. If it comes to that, I might end up kicking Pawtucket’s ass. Old man with a cane doesn’t look that tough. Hey, maybe you can send us on a mission there!”

“Heh heh! I’ll consider it… I mean, if you’re really set on working at Flurp Factory.”

“Well, only if pirating with Sheila doesn’t work out.”

…

Mason’s sister, Haruka was in her room, combing the hair on a Gothic Lolita doll. She saw me and said, “Hey, Cheren. I heard you were around. Need a checkup?”

“No, I was wondering if you wanted to do something.”

“Well, if you’re into collecting mushrooms in the forest.”

“Why don’t we just visit Mushroom Kingdom?”

“Those mushrooms are a little too advanced for me!”

We went to the Virginian Forest to pick mushrooms. My hands got dirty and some of them made me a tad itchy, but Haruka assured me none of them were deadly. After we returned to the treehouse, I gave Haru a pair of Falcon’s Eye Glasses for a present.

“Ooo, these things are the best! They’re magic, so they won’t hurt you like normal X-rays would. I was definitely thinking of getting some when I eventually became a doctor.”

“That’s great!” ’Cause they costed a lot.

“You know, Cheren, I’ve been developing a new formula. A medicine that accelerates a person’s growth.”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah, I thought you would like the sound of that! Since you’re technically 13, I thought you would like your height and age to match. But it’s not ready for testing; you might wind up as an old man. And when I try to fix you, you might transform into a toddler!”

“Heh heh heh! To be honest, I’m fine with having to grow up normally. I may be shorter than everyone else, but extra years are always a plus.”

“That’s fair. To be honest, I was planning on using this on myself. I’m supposed to be older than Mason, but he’s still taller than me! Grrrr, it must be all that soda!”

“I didn’t take you for the height complex type.”

“I mean, it’s not that, but… hmmmm, Mason’s always been better than me at poisonbending.” She puffed her cheeks and flushed. “But I’ve always been more mature, so I should at least be taller.”

“But don’t you brush his teeth?”

“What?! Why would you get an idea like that?!” She outbursted, startling me.

“Whuh?! Uh, er, I-”

“Oh, for the love of… MASOOOOOON!” And she stormed out of the room in a fury. …Did I just befriend two opposing sides of a feud?

…

Kirie Beatles was playing with Rainbow Monkeys in her room, as usual. _Yay, Chereeeen!_ She signed with a smile. I had Fi translate for me. _You’re just in time! Would you like to join us?_

“Sure, Kirie!” I kind of had a thing for Rainbow Monkeys as well.

_Great! Let’s go put fruit flies in all the teachers’ desks!_

“W-Wait, what?!”

We ended up playing a prank at Gallagher middle school. We would get in so much trouble if they found us out. But I had fun with Kirie, whose smile was innocent the whole time. I gave her some Rainbow Monkey nail polish as a present.

_Wow, thank you, Cheren! This is just what Girly Pop Girl Rainbow Monkey needs to goof off in class and piss off the teacher._

“Hehe… good to know.”

_You know, a lot of people don’t like my dad’s new line of Rainbow Monkeys, but I love them! They finally feel like real individuals. They’re dissing society and it’s totally cool!_

“Yeah…” I heard that Mr. Beatles took over the corporation after Kirie’s mom died. “Do you ever miss… your mom’s Rainbow Monkeys?”

 _Duh! Dad still makes the OLD ones, too! Otherwise Mom would get mad at him. Hmmm… I wish I could talk to my mom’s spirit like I do the Rainbow Monkeys._ She frowned for a moment, but then beamed, _But Dad says if I sing to her grave, she can hear my voice all the way in Heaven! And I can’t even hear my own voice! Mom is so lucky!_

“She is…She really is.” I smiled, my heart warmed by the notion.

…

Harry Gilligan was playing his DJ in the disco room that used to belong to his mom. He wore headphones, so I had to tap his shoulders for attention. “Yo, whaddup, Cheren.” He tipped up his sunglasses. “What you doin’?”

“I was wondering if I could join you in whatever you’re doin’.”

“Makin’ music. You got that li’l flute thing, don’t you? Lessee if we can make some tunes with that.”

I played the Spirit Flute in conjunction with his rapping. We made some nice music with it, I think. After we were done, I decided to give him a ring with black music notes as a gift.

“This ain’t a marriage proposal, is it?!”

“N-No! I just bought it recently and thought it would… suit you?”

“Man, you weird.” Harry laughed, putting the ring on. “Ah well, I like it. What’s the occasion, anyway?”

“I’m doing bonding exercises with my sectors. Figured I would do you guys first.”

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with that. We are the ‘best sector’ after all. Even though part of me feels like I don’t pull my weight. Yeah, I can shoot weapons and junk, but the only strong enemies I’m good with are musicbenders. And that’s like, SUCH a specific situation that doesn’t even happen much!”

“Yeah, but if you weren’t there, your team might not-a survived!” I grinned.

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t feel as bad as I used to, of course.” Harry smiled. “Still, ya know how some martial artists can train to control elements without actually being benders? Well, I wonder if I can make music that actually energizes people like how musicbenders do.”

“Maybe Sugar could teach you.”

“Well, I was thinkin’ The Rhymer would be a more suitable teacher.”

“Isn’t he a villain?”

“We had to stop him on a mission once and we kinda formed a bond. Y’know, like my mom and Stickybeard. That ain’t a bad thing, is it?”

“Um… I guess not, but just be careful. The Brotherhood’s been getting a bit more serious.”

“I know, don’t worry.”

…

Artie Gilligan was fixing a device in the hangar. “Hiya, Cheren!” He greeted, lifting his welding mask. “I’m creating a Superrang: a boomerang that packs a wallop and could fly for miles. Say, you got a boomerang too, don’t you? Wanna have a little boomerrace?”

“I’m up for that!”

We stood on the hangar’s edge and threw our boomerangs. Unfortunately, his flew farther. And it kept going… and going… and going… and going… It wasn’t coming back. But to make up for his loss, I gave him a piece of technology.

“A Hyperxolic Transfumatron?! Where did you find something so rare?!”

“At the dollar store?”

“WHAT?! HOW DARE THOSE HEATHENS TRY TO DOWNPLAY SUCH A BEAUTY!”

“Is it… that valuable?”

“Is it valuable?! You couldn’t even FATHOM the destructive power this equipment possesses! If you even tried, your brain would rearrange its lobes!”

“Dude, we survived New Galaxia. Our technology has nothing on them, let’s be real.”

“That being said, Cheren… I would like to change sectors.”

“To where?”

“To work with the trolls, of course.”

“Just because of their technology?!”

“Lately, I’ve been thinking my brain is too evolved for this world. After seeing what the trolls have, I crave for something more. Technology to really test my brain!”

“What if I agree to send you and the tech is too advanced? The trolls will make you feel like an idiot and you’ll come home crying. And by ‘trolls,’ I mean Karkat.”

“OH GOD, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME?!”

“W-What?!” Suddenly, Artie clasped my shoulders, looking panickingly.

“It was Emily! She shot me with this Ego Beam the other day, and since then I’ve been acting like a smug jerk!”

“What the frick is this all of a sudden?!”

“Sh-She’s in my head.” Artie grabbed his head, shuddering. “I-I think my brain is… becoming hers. Wanting to make boomerangs that outfly all others, wanting to abandon my human species… What if this is only the beginning? What if she’s planning to create an Emily army? I have to develop an antidote before it’s too-” At that instant, the Superrang returned and bonked him in the head. “Ow. Eh… what was I talking about just now?”

“N…Nothing.” I wasn’t sure if I should be concerned, but I might speak with Emily later. I decided to leave Artie to himself for now.

…

Haylee was also in the hangar, sawing a wooden plank in half. “Hey, Hayl. You making something?”

“No, I’m just sawing wood and hoping an idea comes to me. Y’know, like how some writers just think as they write.”

“Uh… Sarcasm?”

“Nope! Hundred-percent serious! Come to think of it, I’m almost out. Might have to visit the construction yard.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“Sure, if you want. You can help me carry some.”

We spent some time gathering wood from the construction yard. Afterwards, I helped Haylee cut them with my sword, even though she had no real plans or blueprints. Still, it was decent exercise for both of us. I noticed Haylee’s saw was becoming rigged, so I gave her a new one I had bought.

“Ooooo, it’s so shiny!” Haylee beamed. “This must be Haylee’s lucky day!”

“I been getting that a lot lately!” Cheren laughed.

“I’ll think about you from now on while I’m chopping wood!”

“Eh… great! You’re very talented at what you do, Haylee. I bet with you, homelessness will be a thing of the past.”

“If it’s a problem, I can totes fix it! That’s what Master Bob taught me.”

“Master Bob? Wasn’t he… your enemy?”

“When Bob fought me back at Enies Lobby, he wasn’t just trying to assassinate me.” She twirled her wrench proudly. “It was his own special way of sending me off into the world! His Final Exam, as it were! I could see the pride on his face for every moment before I kicked his head into the ocean!”

“That’s one hell of an exam!”

“But y’know what I love building most of all? Ships! So, I’m actually thinking of studying under Sheila’s mom. We could build all sorts of ships for pirates and I’ll become totally wanted by the government!”

“You’re starting to remind me of Kodama a little bit.”

“I’ll lock you up before you even have a chance to arrest me!” And using superhuman speed, Haylee took all the wood and whipped up a rectangular tower to trap me inside. “Hehehe! My speed rivals that of a Legoan!”

I split the tower up the middle with a Skyward Strike! “Here’s a challenge for ya: make something the Master Sword can’t cut.”

“I’ll get back to you on that.”

…

I found Dillon York outside the Mission Prep Room, leaning with his foot propped on the wall. His hood up, he spared a glance at me. “Um… Hi, Dillon. You wanna hang out?”

“Sure, man. Let’s go chill by the Turtle Rock.”

“Okay?…”

We went to Gallagher Playground and hung out by the turtle statue. …Is this something “cool” kids did? Gotta say, I didn’t really enjoy it. Every time I tried to speak, Dillon would shut me up. But since I knew Dillon liked superheroes, I gave him a Venom mask. “Ooo, Venom! Sweeeeet.” I guess he likes it.

“Hehe… Hey, is something on your mind, Dillon? Why did you wanna stand by this turtle?”

“’Cause there’s a shadow spirit inside it and I was letting Mario talk to it. Your own shadow got involved in the convo, too.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. Poor Shadle gets real lonely, so Mario likes to keep him company when we visit. Hehehe, your shadow had a lot to say about you.”

I turned red at the idea. “I’ll just assume he had nice things to say.”

“Sure, whatever man.”

“I was hoping we could talk too, though. I feel like we kinda have stuff in common.”

“What, like dead parents? C’mon man, that stuff is boring. I mean, I get if you wanna sympathize, but I don’t wanna waste time moping about it.”

“I guess I see what you mean…”

“Still, I appreciate that you wanted to spend time with me. Lately, I don’t feel like talking to people as much. No one but the shadows. I guess I’m really awakening my bending roots, ain’t I? Say, Cheren… how are you so good at talking to people, anyway? I always wondered.”

“Am I really so good at it? I guess it just… comes natural to me, I guess.”

“Really? I guess my quietness is just natural to me, too. So, it’s not really a bad thing, is it?”

“Er… That’s really up to you to figure out.”

“True. But thanks, man.” Dillon cracked a smile, his eyes half-shaded by his hood. “I liked this.”

…

I saw that the TV was on, along with the Nintendo NX console, yet no one was playing. I realized Vanellope was inside the _Mario Kart_ game and called her out. “Hey, Cheren! I’m totally screwing up peoples’ _Mario Kart_ experience online! Wanna join me?!”

“Hehe, glad to!”

We spent an hour or so racing in _Mario Kart_ , Vanellope using her glitch powers to screw up other racers, and me lending aid in my own way. I actually cracked up during the activity. Hehe, they ended up in so many funny positions that they all kind of melded together in my mind! When Vanellope came out, I gave her a chocolate statue that resembled Mario.

“Oh, sweet crackers! I’ve always WANTED to eat Mario!” She gobbled him up on the spot, her body glitching a little. “I am the superior character!” She smirked with pride.

“That explains why we’ve been screwing up his game. Hey Vanel, I always wanted to ask… are you immortal? I mean, you’re able to reform yourself by possessing other Programs or machines.”

“Eh, I guess from a certain point of view. Why do you ask? You miss being immortal?”

“Not really, I was just wondering. I mean, theoretically you can be a member of all future Sector V’s.”

“Hey, yeah! And because of my experience, I can be the leader next time! No one will ever surpass me.”

“Well, that’ll depend if…”

“Hey, I was a princess where I’m from, I’m a born leader. I should be leader NOW! I… should KILL YOU.”

“WAIT A MINUTE!”

“Hahn hahn, you fell for it. Speaking of being immortal though, have you ever considered creating virtual replicas of all your operatives? Then you could all live with me in Cyberspace! It’s no different from the Spirit World, right?”

“A matrix life? No way, sister.”

“Then I’ll just have to kill myself so I can join you up there!”

“Don’t be crazy!”

“Hah, got you again! …But seriously.” Vanellope frowned, lightly kicking the air and folding arms behind her back. “Until now, I never really thought about it. The fact that I can possibly live longer than all you. If I end up making friends with all your descendants and you’re just gone… it would feel so weird.”

“I bet it would. Wait, didn’t you know my grandpa back when he was an operative? Why don’t we go down and see him?”

“You mean Numbuh Zero?! Heck yeah, I wanna see how he’s doing! Hehe, I’ll be surprised if he hooked up with that Agatha chick.”

“Er… you’re in for a surprise, then.” I chuckled awkwardly.


	2. Free Time - Sector W and IC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren bonds with the operatives of Sectors W and IC.

**In this part, Cheren will spend time with Sectors W and IC.**

****

**_

Free Time – Sector W

_**

****

After arriving at the McKenzie Household, Uncle Harvey told me Anthony was training in the yard. I approached my younger cousin as he was lifting ten boulders with his earthbending. “Oh, hi, Cheren! You need something?”

“Well, I had a free day today, and I was wondering if you’d like to hang out for a while.”

“Sounds good to me. Hey, I know! Let’s play volleyrock! I’ll throw this boulder at you and you hit it back with your Mirror Shield.”

“That sounds… unsafe, but sure.”

We spent a good while playing volleyrock. I was quick in using my Mirror Shield, but Anthony made several curves and kept knocking me down. When we (or rather I) got tired, we stopped to catch a break. I then gave Anthony a present.

“A ball?”

“It’s actually a rock that’s been perfectly broken up and smoothened.”

“Ooo, neat!” Anthony seemed pleased by the toy. “Y’know, with my new stonebending, I can kinda do stuff like this.”

“You’ve really gotten great at earthbending, Anthony. Heh, I remember back then when Viridi—”

“Cheren, we never speak of that.” His tone turned serious. “That is a law.”

“Oh, right. Hehe, I feel you.”

“But I appreciate it.” He grinned proudly. “I remember a time I still looked up to you. But then you got age-frozen and now you look up to me! Ha ha!”

“Yeah, you and everybody else…” I blushed.

“I’m kidding, though. But speaking of, me and the other earthbenders were always curious how strong our ancestors were. You think Sector IC would let us go back in time and fight them?”

“There’s always the risk of you guys never existing.”

“Good point. …” Anthony frowned just then. The topic made him think of something. “You think it’s true what they say, Cheren? Your weaknesses make you stronger? ’Cause like, if I could travel back and meet my old self, there’s a hundred things I would change.”

“If you changed those things, you might never realize that you didn’t like them, and you would just do them anyway. But I get what you mean, wanting to erase certain things you did or said. But before you knew, you’d be erasing yourself entirely. You remember that?”

“Oh, yah. Ha ha!” He seemed to recall what I was referring to. “But yeah, I guess those embarrassing memories aren’t too bad… so long as they don’t appear on the KND files.”

“Y-Yeah, there you go! Hehehe!” Yeah, I hadn’t really deleted those files. Hey, some memories are important.

…

I found Fybi Fulbright in Sector W’s hangar, shooting light arrows at distant floating targets. “Oh, hesu, Cheren.” she greeted in a Skypian tongue. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Just wanted to know if you were free. I’m doing bonding activities.”

“Prithee, I hath always been curious: how far canst thou fly? Thou useth fair sail to glide across chasms, dost thou not? Mayhaps thou wilt enjoy flying with me?”

“I don’t see why not.”

I held my Pirates’ Sail above me as Fybi used airbending to make me fly. We kept fairly low to the ground as we flew all around Ashland, kids pointing at me in joy. However, my arms got tired, so we returned. I had lots of fun with Fybi, so I gave her a pink butterfly necklace.

“My, what a lovely charm!”

“Yeah! Maybe it’ll bring good luck while flying.”

“Verily… and now that I recall, thou were able to fly for a time.”

“E-yep.” I didn’t like being reminded of that. In fact, Fybi was one of the ones who rescued me from that.

“My apologies.” She seemed to read my thoughts. “You know what I find odd? Non-Nimbi must achieve Logia level in order to fly without wings. In doing so, they must abandon their greatest desires. Yet, despite my natural power of flight, I am filled with burdens.”

“You are?”

“Why, of course. We never seem to go long without a crisis. How I wonder if we wilt survive or be lost? Even as I fly with freedom in my heart, I always fear the possible dread that tomorrow brings.”

“I feel the same way…”

“Cheren, though I know we art not close, thou hast no clue how much I worry for thee. I believeth thou art our guiding light and we can always depend on thee in dark times. When we learn of terrible things befalling thee, I feel as if my wings grow heavier.”

“Wow, I…I’m glad to hear that, Fybi.” I smiled. “Really, it means a lot.”

“And based on my mother’s tales of your father,” she smiled wittingly, “thou art a stark improvement. Even though thine ego remains similar.”

“What?!”

“Hmhmhm, I jest! Or doth I? Ah ha HA!”

I chuckled in embarrassment. She resembles her mother more than I thought.

…

I found Harvey Harper in his and Sally’s room, which resembled a therapist’s office. “Hi, Cheren. Up for dumping some emotions?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind crying a bit.”

I had Harvey use his emotionbending to force me to cry. I wasn’t legitimately sad, but it was always good for my eyes. When I felt dried out, I thanked Harvey and gave him a Yin-Yang Yo-yo as a present. (Don’t worry, it’s not the magic one.)

“Oh, a yo-yo. Sure. Because obviously, the identical son of Lee Harper just LOOOOOVES yo-yos.”

“I’m… sorry?” He seemed displeased with the gift.

“My dad entertains a lot of people with his yo-yo tricks. He has a lot of annoying fans and they all expect the same from me, even though I quit frickin’ PLAYING with yo-yos when I started EMOTIONBENDING TRAINING!”

“Okay, I’ll take it back! I didn’t think it would offend you.”

“Sigh… I didn’t mean to get upset, Cheren. I know it seems like a weird thing, but I’m frickin’ sick of people obsessing over yo-yos. …And people wanting me to say ‘Cool.’ I’ll tell you what’s cool, my f*** butt.”

“I can see how that would get annoying.”

“Yeah. Yaaaaawn… I think I might take a nap. Y’know, thanks, Cheren. I’m always listening to peoples’ problems, but I like doing the talking once in a while. Having someone to vent my rage to.”

“Glad to hear it. You know, I think what most people forget is, we have feelings, too. Even though we’re the heroes people look up to, we like to let our anger out, too. So, you can let your anger out on me whenever you want.” I grinned.

“Heh heh. Sweet. …Ugh, I gotta kick that.”

…

I saw Sally Harper practicing her yo-yo in the living room. I approached her and asked, “Hey, Sally. Can I practice with you?”

“You wanna learn to use a yo-yo?”

“It couldn’t hurt. I’m good with a lot of other weapons.”

I tried performing yo-yo tricks under Sally’s instruction. She made it look so easy, but I had a super hard time with it. I thanked her for the lesson afterward and gave her the Yin-Yang Yo-yo.

“Oh, this looks beautiful! Thank you, Cheren, I’ll make good use of it.”

“That’s cool, but… don’t use it too much around Harvey. Trust me.”

“Oh, OK. But can I ask you about something? Do you think the KND still even has use for someone with my skill?”

“Sigh, don’t tell me you feel like your teammates don’t need you.”

“Hehehe. I guess a lot of operatives share the same story?”

“All I’m gonna say is this is a matter you should discuss with your team. Either way, you shouldn’t think your talent is useless. We both know you’ve made great use with your yo-yos in combat. Heck, if there was a school for the most talented people in the world, you would totally be accepted!”

“Aww, that’s kind of you, Cheren! But as for the other thing… don’t worry. I don’t think I want to leave Sector W. Anthony appointed me as vice-leader all those years ago, and he says I’m still the best candidate when he’s not available. And if he trusts me that much… then I don’t want to betray him. Besides, we just aren’t complete without a Yo-yo Master!” She spoke passionately. “Harvey and I need to continue our parents’ legacy and inspire more junior operatives!”

“I’m glad you think so, Sally!” It’s too bad Harvey doesn’t quite feel the same way.

…

Aranea Fulbright was doing acrobatics in her room, which had pretty sky wallpaper. “What up, Cheren.” She greeted.

“Hi, Aranea. Are you too busy?”

“For what?”

“Just some hang time, hehe.”

“If you’re trying to sound cool, it ain’t working. But sure, I’ll hang with you.”

We went for a walk, mostly talking about our past missions. We ended up buying gum at a candy stand and we tried to blow it as large as possible. Mine kept popping, but she was naturally gifted at gum-blowing. We shared a laugh over the fact, and after we returned, I thought it fitting to give her some Cloud Gum I had bought.

“Oh, this is from Skypia! I bet I can blow a huge bubble with this.”

“Hehe, I never knew you were so into gum.”

“I didn’t know either; I guess it’s just one of those quirky things I like. You have anything like that?”

“Besides games, I can’t really think of any. Now it just makes me feel weird that I don’t.”

“Well, next time you see me, try to find one! Then we can see which of us can do our weird thing better.”

“That sounds like a weird date, but I’ll take you up on it!”

“Hm-hm, I can probably already guess what it is.”

“Uh… You can?”

“Yeah, but I won’t say. See ya!” And she exuberantly returned to the treehouse. It plagued my mind, trying to think of what she meant, but regardless, I really enjoyed our talk. For some reason, I was eager to find my quirky thing…

It was getting late that day, so I headed home and looked over papers before goofing off the rest of the night.

****

**_

Free Time – Sector IC

_**

****

I arrived at Sector IC’s treehouse the next day and met George King in his room, which seemed fairly average with baseballs and old videogames. “Ah, Cheren. Here for a hang-out session?”

“Hehe, did you foresee it?”

“No, but MaKayla did. Wanna kill each other in _Mario Kart 64_?”

“All the time, bro.”

George brutally killed me in the racing game, mostly ’cause I wasn’t used to N64 controls. He seemed to be a wizard with it, and I was intrigued that his old consoles and TV looked so new. When our playtime concluded, I gave him a yarn Yoshi toy that had the colors and pattern of an SNES.

“Whoa, where did you get this?! It’s so cool-looking!”

“Kinda just won it at a fair one time. What, you a Yoshi toy collector?”

“Uh…A little…”

I guess I just found his little quirk. “You seem to really like classic games. Does that NES even work?”

“Sure does. A neat little thing about us timebenders is that toys and equipment take a lot longer to wither or break down. As long as we like it, our aura subtly enchants it with extra longevity.”

“That’s pretty neat, really.”

“I know… Cheren, I know the new KND is about growing up and stuff, but there are a lot of things I hope don’t change.”

“You still want decommissioning?”

“Oh God, no.” He chuckled. “I’d just like it if some things like these games can be preserved… just so future generations know where we came from. Like your Master Sword even. That’s the one thing that ties all of Link’s lives together.”

“I see what you mean. When I think about how Link lived back then… it makes me glad we have indoor plumbing.”

“HA HA HA! I guess that’s one way of looking at it.”

This talk taught me to treasure my old possessions. Even if they no longer interested me, they were still parts of me that I valued.

…

Next, I went to see MaKayla meditating in her room. She had a lot of yoga stuff and clocks. “Wanna meditate with me, Cheren?” She foresaw my arrival. “Nothing stretches the mind like a Spirit World flight.”

“You know it, sister.”

MaKayla separated our bodies and souls as we flew around in the Spirit World. My heart felt aloft and I felt like I was dreaming, my body relaxed while my mind roamed free. I guess that was literally the case, for I had to stretch my limbs when we returned. To thank MaKayla for this time, I-

“Thanks for the hourglass watch you’re going to give me!” She grinned.

“Eh…” I laughed awkwardly and gave her the gift. Seeing her with it made me think of something: “Say MaKayla, do you have access to the Sands of Time?”

“You mean those hourglasses that tell when people are gonna die? Yes, but I don’t use them. To be honest, I don’t wanna know when or how people will die. If I do, I might be compelled to influence the fact, and that may make me responsible for their death.”

“When you put it like that, I guess you have an awkward job.”

“I do. It makes me feel like I shouldn’t be here at times… but I’m not gonna leave, don’t worry.”

“At least if there’s ever a huge crisis, we have you to rely on just in case.”

“Assuming I’m even able to handle it. Truth is, though, assuming I’ll have a kid one day, I’d hate to burden them with my duty and position. But technically, I can be the Ghost of Time long after I die. When I’m an actual ghost.”

“What if you don’t wanna be the Ghost of Time yourself?”

“Then I’ll give the job to Sigmund and become a yoga instructor. I have looked into that possibility. The same way I saw you taking lessons from Augustus in picking up women.”

“WHAT?!?”

“HA HA HA HA! Relax, there’s like a… 5% chance of that happening.”

“Ehh… your powers scare me sometimes.”

On that awkward note, we parted ways.

…

Lola Stork was hanging upside-down in her room like the bat she was. “Hey, Lola! Come down!”

She woke up and flew down to me. “Yo, Cherry. You up for a thinking exercise?”

“Does that involve hanging upside-down like you?”

“Sure does! I even have a rope to tie you with.”

Lola tied my ankles together and hung me from the ceiling. Blood was rushing to my head, but I didn’t feel much smarter. I wonder if this is how Batman was so smart. After a while, she finally cut me down. Since this was a thinking exercise, I thought she might like this juice pack designed like a brain.

“I won’t even question why you happened to have this, but I’ll just suck it dry, anyway.” Lola said, sinking her teeth into it.

“To be honest, Lola, I never pictured you as the brainy type.”

“Eh, I’m not; not totally. It’s mostly an exercise to teach myself restraint; y’know, because I sometimes drink Kayla’s blood in my sleep.”

“I don’t think that’s a matter of restraint if you’re unconscious.”

“But you know what doesn’t make sense? I’m supposed to be a SPANK-Happy Vampire, not the blood-sucking kind! Mom and Count Spankulot were never obsessed with blood! Or do you think Spankulot took up spanking to kick the habit?”

“If that’s the case, you oughta find a habit that isn’t really harmful to anyone.”

“Helloooo? We were just hanging upside-down?!”

“Haha! I mean, instead of getting addicted to blood or spanking, get addicted to that brain juice I just gave you.”

“Dude, that just means I’ll want to suck on peoples’ brains.”

“Oh, right.” I blushed. “I guess we’ll just keep hanging upside-down until we think of something.”

“That’s why I does it.” And so she went back to hanging. I guess ditching habits is harder than it looks.

…

Terry Stork was lying on the couch in the living room. “Hi, Terry, do-”

“You wanna hang out with me for your bonding exercise. Kayla told me.” He spoke in a gruff tone.

“Hehe. Yeah.”

“Cheren, I don’t really feel like doing anything. But I have to ask, is there a real productive reason for doing this?”

“‘Productive’ is a matter of perspective. But if you wanna get spiritual, I think having more people in your life can make your spirit stronger, and you’ll wanna keep living and fighting for their sakes.”

“Fair point. But not everyone shares your ideals, but they still try to make friends. Why do you think that is?”

“I’m not really sure.”

“Well, from my perspective, some people only make friends because they want something, even if that something is just to avoid being lonely. And when that happens, they may not even care about the other person. To be honest, I had that happen to me once. It was annoying.”

“I guess some friendships are like that.”

“In fact, how many of your friends are non-operatives?”

“Uhhhh… hehe, that is a good question.” I grinned sheepishly.

“See, most friendships survive because both sides are contributing. We contribute to your organization as operatives, and yoooou… well, assign us missions and give us emotional support, I guess…”

“I was also gonna give you this Shade Coffee from Twilight Town.”

“Ooo, I kinda like that stuff.” Terry took the coffee can with a look of intrigue. “But, anyway… thanks for listening. Most people I tell about this just disagree and walk away. No one likes the truth. Except Ciel from Sector $. We bonded pretty well over this.”

“Hehe, that’s good to hear!”

Indeed, hearing this talk kind of opened my mind a bit. On TV and stuff, they always go on about how powerful and unbreakable friendship is. But I suppose real friendships are different. Outside the KND, how do other people form friendships, and for what reasons? It was certainly hard to think about…

…

I visited Miyuki Crystal in her dull, gray room. “Hi, Miyuki. You wanna do something together?”

“Mmmm…” She hummed in her toneless fashion. “Can you play me a fun song to dance to?”

“Huh? Okay, I’ll try.”

I played the Spirit Flute, replicating some fun songs I know to get her to dance. It seemed Miyuki tried to force herself to dance, but could never get into it. Eventually, she felt awkward and I felt tired, so we stopped. For a present, I gave her a new fluorescent lamp that changed color.

“Oh, thanks. This should liven my room up.”

“You’re welcome. So, Miyuki, are you and Majora still… a thing?”

“I haven’t seen him since New Galaxia, so… I dunno. But speaking of that, I don’t suppose you have any missions for us?”

“Not really. Heh, wouldn’t you like to rest as much as possible before the next big thing?”

“Well, lately, I’ve really loved going on missions. I feel so determined to win and I feel like I’m making a difference to people.”

“I’m glad, Miyuki! I think you’ve really come out of your shell.”

“Yeah… In fact, when I grow up, I think I wanna be a therapist. I’d like to stop people from making the same mistakes that I’ve made… all because I was depressed. It’s like Terry said, no one likes a whiner.”

“Ehh…” I wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

“I mean, everyone has darkness that needs to be conquered, right? But I think back then, I was just expecting people to give me solace, without trying to find some of my own. I was a real mess back then, wasn’t I?”

“I think we were all kind of a mess. And we still are. But I think we’re a lot cleaner than before.”

“Hehehe.” She made an earnest smile. “…Hey, can you play a song again? I think I can dance this time.”

I played another song, and with a smile, she was able to dance for a good few minutes.

…

Suki Crystal was playing in the snow by Oil Ice Mountain, wildly throwing snow around with her bending. I bravely dodged and approached her. “Hey! It’s Miyuki-chan’s boyfriend!”

“Hi, Suki! You mind if I play with you?”

“Okey-dokey! Let’s play Hide-and-Seek!” Suki quickly buried herself in a snow pile and formed a bunch of other piles, rearranging them.

I played with Suki in this fashion for 20 minutes. We took turns, but she was way better at finding me than vice-versa. I feel like she cheated. Still, I had fun with the young icebender, and for a present, I gave her a snowman monster toy. I think this was called Jack Frost.

“THIS ISN’T Jack Frost!” Suki threw the toy in the snow and furiously stomped on it. “Jack Frost isn’t a monster! He’s a nice boy!”

“Well, I couldn’t find toys of the real one.”

“That’s okay.” Suki casually formed a mini Jack Frost from the snow. “I can make my own Tiny Jacks! Now I can have him all to myself. Mmmmm!” She lovingly hugged the snow statue.

“Hehehe… So, Suki, do you know what you wanna be when you grow up?”

“I’m gonna open an amusement park and sell lots of ice cream!”

“But didn’t you already do that?”

“Yeah, but I wanna make one in every city in the world, and I’ll be the Ice Cream Queen!”

“You certainly dream big, Suki! But listen… I wanted to thank you for your help in the New Galaxia quest. I know it must’ve been pretty hard for you, even though you’re not officially an operative.”

“It’s okay, Miyuki’s Boyfriend. Grown-ups have to save the world, right? So, that means I’m a grown-up!”

“True, but I never see the grown-ups pulling their weight that often.”

“Ha ha ha! But if something bad ever happens again, I’m not gonna cry, anymore. I won’t be a whiny baby! I’ll be a grown-up and help you and Miyuki-chan!”

“That’s great, Suki! Heh, with how talented you are, I bet a lot of kids at your school admire you.”

“No, they get angry ’cause I make school too cold. I got lots of suspensions!”

“Ah… I see.”

“TEE HEE! ICY! WHEEEEEE!” And she began surfing giant snow waves. Heh heh, I envied her free spirit.


	3. Free Time - Sector W7 and JP

**In this part, Cheren will bond with Sectors W7 and JP.**

****

**_

Free Time – Sector W7

_**

****

I landed in W7’s hangar on the canal island of Water 7. I was soon met with Chimney Ukeru, who was fixing the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. “Oi, Cheren-chan! What brings you here, amigo?!”

I forget her nationality sometimes. “Well, I’m doing bonding activities, so I was wondering if you’d like to do something?”

“Well, nothing bonds friends like eating food, so let’s go pig out in the kitchen! The game will be, how many crackers you can stuff in your mouth and chew before choking.”

“Eh… Okay.” I’ve played weirder games.

We placed as many crackers as possible into our mouths, and not surprisingly, Chimney was naturally skilled in the art. I coughed and gagged several times, but when Chimney’s mouth was full, she compressed all the crackers into a singularity and swallowed as though she were Pac-Man. It was a fun activity over all, and it earned some laughs as Chimney showed her cracker-covered teeth. I then gave her a bottle of Sparkle Water to wash it all down.

“Mmmmmmmm!” She beamed after drinking. “The best part of eating is the drink that comes after! It’s like a river flowing through my throat after a drought!”

“Hee hee, I’ll bet! Just don’t overeat and choke, Chimney, you’re one of our most talented engineers.”

“I would hope so. You know how long it took me to build that bad boy in the hangar? Five whole days!”

“YOU BUILT A FLYING TRAIN IN FIVE DAYS?!”

“Please, you loco? It took me three years since joining the KND.”

“And I’m still impressed. I bet your school grades are through the roof.”

“’Long as it don’t have to do with language or history. Heck, teacher said if those were any better, they’d bump me up a few grades.”

“R-Really?”

“Yah! They said I’m like a god at math and physics!”

“That’s really cool, Chimney. Honestly, you seem so carefree and energetic most of the time, I wouldn’t peg you for a genius.”

“And I wouldn’t peg you for a badass swordsman. But you keep blowin’ mah mind, and I’m gonna keep blowin’ yours. So, keep on bein’ awesome, Cheren-chan!”

“Hehehe… Thank you, Chimney.”

…

I found Aeincha in her room, standing on her desk as she was cutting her hair. She had a barber’s chair and a lot of related equipment. “Hi, Cheren!” the Lilliputian greeted cheerily. “You here for a haircut?”

“Yeah, I guess it is getting a bit long.”

“Okay! Wanna try for a new look or just your usual?”

“The usual, of course.”

I sat down and let the tiny barber do what she does best. Using two pairs of tiny scissors, she moved swiftly through my hair, trimming it in precisely the way I like it. I can tell she’s trained a lot in this art over the years and why other operatives come to her for a haircut. I think at this point, people have stopped doubting her size. Pleased by her job well done, I gave her a bottle of Anti-Gravity Conditioner.

“Aww, thank you, Cheren! A lot of people love the floatie hair look.”

“Just like Chimney, right?”

“Exactly! You know, some say that you can feel a person’s soul through their hair. Your hair is pretty soft and ordinary, so that tells me you’re a nice guy that doesn’t try to stand out. Of course, a lot of things contradict that about you!”

“Doesn’t that apply to the eyes?”

“Yes, but I’m trying to make it apply to hair. In fact, I also believe you can tell if a person is doing well by sensing their aura through the hair, even if that hair is cut off. That’s why I make pillows out of almost everyone’s hair!”

“Y-You do?!”

“Yeah! Carol’s hair is especially nice to sleep on. ’Course, I change them daily. Eventually, the hair does grow a bit stale, but they always come back for another trimming. But with Mocha, I can make an entire queen-size bed out of her hair. And yet, I feel I have yet to discover all the secrets in that dark forest.”

“Ehhhhh…” I wasn’t sure how to weigh in.

“I guess I’m kinda weirding you out, huh?”

“I admit that it is strange. But it’s also kinda cute!”

“It is strange.” She admitted with a blush. “But it also makes me feel closer to people. Yet, if most of my customers knew that, I feel like they wouldn’t return. I’m only telling you ’cause I think you’ll understand.”

“Yeah, I understand. Thanks for the haircut, Aeincha. I hope you have sweet dreams on my hair!”

“I’m sure I will!”

…

Apis was reading the Bible in her room, which had a lot of Christian stuff. “Hello, Cheren! I don’t suppose you’ve come to listen to me read?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Really? I never hear that from my teammates.” she replied sheepishly. “Well, have a seat and listen!”

She read me a few stories from the Bible. She had a big smile the whole time, for she must love having an audience. I may not be too big on Christianity, but her faith was admirable for a kid. When she finished reading, I gave her a white dress that kind of resembled her gold-colored one.

“Aww, you got this just for me, didn’t you? Seriously, why else would you have something like this?”

“Before you call me a weirdo, I prepared presents for everyone else, too.”

“Hahaha! Thank you, Cheren! You’re real sweet, even though you don’t really care about this stuff.”

“H-Hold on now, who said I didn’t care?”

“I can just tell.” she said with a slight frown. “But it’s fine, really. My own friends get tired of hearing me read, it’s nice having someone that comes willingly.”

“Well, there are millions of people who like reading what you read. Like Index, for instance!”

“I know, but none of them I see every day and I’m close friends with. Like, Sector W7 is my whole world, so it makes me feel like I’m the only one who cares about this.”

“You have a point. I guess it mustn’t help when you know some of their origins.”

“Yeah, but I don’t really care about that. I still love them all the same!” She grinned. “And I know we’re all bound for Heaven some day! When that time comes, maybe I’ll get a job as a tour guide.”

“That’s nice, but focus on your life in the Living World first.”

“Certainly. Also, come visit my church sometime on Sunday! You’ll get to hear me read plenty there!”

“I’ll make a note of it!” Sigh, now I’ll feel guilty if I don’t. I should’ve skipped her… Kidding.

…

Aisa was in her room, blindfold as she was shooting arrows at targets with perfect precision. “Hey, Cheren.” she greeted, sensing me with her Mantra. “Here to learn archery from me?”

“Not in particular, but I was wondering if you’d like to hang out?”

“I guess so. You have a flying car, right? Let’s find a forest and I’ll teach you to hunt like a Shandian!”

“That sounds fun!”

“You’ll be required to ditch your clothes and put on a skirt I wove out of weeds.”

“And that doesn’t.”

I felt chilly as we explored a forest and shot animals with our bows and arrows. Aisa was definitely a lot more old-school than George, and her hunting skills far exceeded mine. We lit a fireplace to cook our gathered meat, and she helped me to skin and cut the animals. Unfortunately, I couldn’t give her my gift at the moment.

“So, how did it feel to embrace nature for a bit?” Aisa asked.

“Like a thousand tiny needles embedded into my soles.”

“You’ll learn to get used to it.” She grinned. “You ever heard of the New Planet, Historia? My friends and I went there a few times, and I’ve become a favorite visitor among the Shandians!”

“They must be proud of you for continuing their legacy. You thinking of going to live with them when you get older?”

“I hesitate to say that. Lately, I started dating Miguel from Sector M. He’s a super sweet boy, so I’d hate to leave him. Same with the girls. I hate to say it, but I’ve grown too adapted to this modern world. At the very least, I make sure my friends get to eat all natural ingredients.”

“You must hunt a lot to be able to feed them all. Especially Mocha.”

“Well, when Mocha came along, we resorted to buying some from the market.” She blushed. “It’s hard enough trying to hunt for Chimney’s sake.”

“I have to wonder if Link was any good at hunting. I reckon I should try to look into that.”

We eventually returned to the treehouse, where I took a quick bath. I then gave Aisa her present: a new bow made of wood from Flora, since her current bow was getting withered.

…

April Goldenweek was painting in her studio of a room. In a toneless voice, she greeted, “Hello, Cheren. Here to inspire me?”

“I’m always chock full of inspiration.”

“Perfect. Tell me about the places you visited in Termina with as much detail as possible.”

I would never forget all the great places I visited in Termina, and April was able to paint some great pictures, like the glittering Pirates’ Grotto, the colorful Carnivilia, the Sarutobi Tower hovering over a chasm of waterfalls, the towering treetops of Ape Jungle… Man, I really missed Termina. April sure was quick with a brush. Her palette was running thin, so I gave her a small box of paint bottles.

“Thanks, Cheren. It may only take a week to go through all these bottles.”

“Geez, give yourself a break, girl!”

“But if I stop painting for too long, I feel my inspiration will slowly die away. Creativity is a gear: it must keep moving, or else the machine will stop.”

“You should at least make sure to stretch your muscles so they don’t grow stiff.”

“That reminds me, I was wondering… would it be possible to organize a fighting tournament with our Negatives?”

“Why do you want that?”

“The concept of Light vs. Darkness always fascinated me, especially in terms of us and our Negatives. I’m curious to see which personalities are stronger in specific people.”

“I don’t think our fighting strength can determine who has a better personality.”

“That’s why you need an artist’s perspective. One of my favorite subjects is my own Negative, and I have no doubts she could beat me in battle. I also feel that her personality is much more powerful than mine. And as for you and Nerehc… well, that I am especially curious about.”

“I have to admit, I’m curious to see how strong Nerehc’s friends have gotten. Who knows, maybe we will set something up.”

“When that time comes, let’s meet again so we can go over the results.”

“Hehe, it’s a plan.” This talk felt a lot more formal than casual, but April did get me into the idea.

…

Mocha’s room was a gym with giant weights and equipment, and she had only a giant mat to sleep on. I think this stuff was shipped from Amazonia. As always, the Honorary Amazon was lifting dumbbells in either hand. “Hey, Cheren!” she grunted, having to conserve breath. “Need a favor?”

“I was just wondering if you were free today.”

“So, you want me on your list of girlfriends?”

“Not like THAT!”

“I suppose a break wouldn’t hurt.” She put her weights down. “Alright, how ’bout we just… talk about our lives?” She sat down cross-legged. “Unless you’d rather exercise.”

“Talking sounds nice.”

Mocha and I talked about our home lives for a bit. Her parents had grown used to their daughter being a giant and were proud of how much she accomplished as an operative. Meanwhile, I had gotten used to living with my grandparents after Mom and Dad died, but she offered her condolences. For a present, I gave her a Goron Bracelet from Planet Hyrule; fit for her size.

“Thanks, Cheren. If I get any stronger, I’ll be able to pick up the whole island!”

“Is that what you’re striving for?” I joked.

“I wouldn’t mind it! My friends say I get a little too obsessed with exercise, though. I can’t help that I enjoy it though. I used to feel so helpless next to everyone else, I guess I’m just trying to forget I was ever like that.”

“Your friends have their own obsessions, so I wouldn’t feel too bad.”

“Yeah, but… I remember at first, you didn’t want the Giant Sector to join because you thought they might overshadow the ‘normal’ operatives.”

“Oh… yeah.” I felt ashamed at the memory.

“I wonder… do people like me really discourage other operatives?”

“In all honesty… a few of them do feel that way. But don’t feel bad about it, Mocha.”

“I’m just saying… if I knew who they were, I would like to help them, too. I don’t want to make anyone else feel small and weak. At the very least, I want to notice them, because no one noticed me back then.”

“In that case, you should do what I’m doing. Just show up at peoples’ treehouses and try to awkwardly bond with them.”

“I think it’s easier when you do it. If I did it, they might feel a tad intimidated. But maybe you could teach me sometime.”

“Yeah… I’d be happy to, Mocha.”

****

**_

Free Time – Sector JP

_**

****

I parked my R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. halfway up JP’s mountain path before walking up to the treehouse. Inside, Karin Kurosaki was playing a DS on the couch, her legs arched up. “Yo, Cheren.” she spoke in Japanese; Fi translated for me. “Am I in trouble for slacking off?”

“Heheh, no, Karin. If you’re free, do you wanna hang out?”

“I’m as free as I’ll ever be. How’s a few rounds of football?” She flexed her toes for emphasis. “Which you Americans call soccer?”

“Don’t Japanese call it that, too?”

“Not according to Jinta-kun. But he’s an idiot, so let’s go.”

We went to their personal soccer field and played one-on-one. It went as well as any other time someone made me do their favorite activity: I sucked. I mean, I put up a decent game with her, but this was Karin’s field. She hadn’t even broke a sweat when I got tired, but to thank her for the fun activity, I gave her new sports shoes.

“Wow, these are just my size! I wanna thank you, but it’s a bit weird that you know my shoe size.”

“Well, everyone’s measurements are in the data files, hehe.”

“Oh, that’s true. Well, I’ll be sure to kick plenty of balls with these.”

That was a favorite line of hers. “You know, I remember when we first met in Arctic Training. I mean, I was in training, you already graduated.”

“Oh yeah… And you’re still a little kid.” She smirked, remembering what she said back then. “Still, you’ve more than earned my respect.”

“Heh, thanks. …Say, Karin, you’re in the Spirit KND, aren’t you? Do they let you enter the Spirit World?”

“Yeah, actually. But I can’t disclose any information between the spirits and their loved ones in the Living World, and that includes your parents. Not that I’ve met them…”

“Okay, I was just curious…”

“And naturally, I can’t meet my mom, either. Still though… why do you think people are so afraid of dying? I mean, as long as you’re an overall good person, you’re bound for the Spirit World, reuniting with your loved ones, and eventually your other friends will join you.”

“That’s a good question… Maybe because people want to leave behind a legacy. They want to influence the world in some way, shape, or form, and it’s not quite the same in the Spirit World. Hmm… but I guess I really don’t know.”

“Me neither. Heck, what if, eventually, every person dies and we all live together in Heaven? Would the gods just start the process all over again? Make us into mortals and wait for us all to die again?”

“I have no idea.” I replied with a chuckle. “But if that is what happens, let’s try to delay it as much as possible.”

“Hear, hear.”

…

Yuzu Kurosaki was cleaning the kitchen, her own natural habitat. “Hi, Cheren! Would you like me to make you something?”

“Heehee, not today. I was wondering if you’d like to do something together?”

“Well, you can help me clean, since you offered.”

I helped Yuzu clean a few rooms of the treehouse. Seeing her in this light, I was reminded of my mom a little bit. I knew she took up a lot of responsibility after her own mom died. When we made a good amount of progress, I gave her a new soup ladle.

“Ooo, thanks, Cheren! It’s so shiny, I can almost taste my own reflection!”

“Anything for our Star Chef!”

“In fact… I think I wanna use it right now. You deserve a treat after being such a big help.”

“You don’t have to now. You must be pretty tired yourself.”

“Impossible!” she said with a proud smile. “I brew a cup of Energizing Coffee every morning, designed to make my eyes water to wash out all the crust, and reinitiate my muscles so I stay awake and energized all day!”

“Sounds super useful!”

“Yep! Hmm…” She seemed to be eying something. “You wanna know something? When I was little, I always wanted to use a bow-and-arrow. I think it was when I watched Karin-nee play a _Zelda_ game.”

“Really? You wanna use mine?”

“I mean, seeing your bow just now kinda made me remember that. But I’ve gotten so involved with housework and then into cooking that I grew away from it. All I really wanna be is a chef now!” She smiled perkily. “But I wonder… if Mom didn’t die, would I have taken an interest in archery? If so, would I be good at it?”

“You’re a naturally gifted chef, so you probably would’ve cooked with your mom, anyway. But it’s not too late to find out.” I held my bow out to her. “Maybe you _are_ good at both.”

“Thank you… but maybe some other time. I still need to wash our sheets!”

“Okay, but the offer’s always open.”

…

Jinta Hanakari was playing baseball in his room, breaking several holes. He had nothing else definable except a bed. “Uh, Jinta, don’t you wanna play outside?”

“Yeah, but then they fly too far and I gotta fetch ’em. At least the wall cuts the distance down. I put trackers in them so I can find them.”

“Alright, then you think we could play together? I don’t think I ever tried baseball.”

“Then you shouldn’t start with me, trust me. But since you’re free, maybe we can talk about stuff. Specifically… tell me about any annoying girls in your life and why they’re annoying. And they can’t just be annoying, they have to REALLY make you angry!”

“This is… bizarre.” But since Jinta didn’t wanna do anything else, I told him about a few times Panini and Aurora made me mad. I also remembered the time Sheila pissed me off. And how could I leave Viridi out of the equation? And that got him talking about all the times his friends pranked him; including an apparent different side of Yuzu.

“This is just the kinda problems I’m tryin’ to tell people.” Jinta stated. “The girls all wanna dominate us like…like the Amazons. Pretty soon, they’re gonna gigantify their selves with science and leave us as the inferior species. You think Dr. Clown still has any of that medicine?! He can make US big like he did Sector GT!”

“Jinta, are you still upset about what happened at the boxing tournament? If you feel uncomfortable around your friends, I can transfer you to a sector with more boys.”

“Well I mean… I’m not totally upset about that.” Jinta blushed. “Karin apologized, and since then, we’ve been on pretty good terms, it’s just… erm…” He tapped his fingers together, and I could feel his heart beating. “Cheren, I wanna do it again.”

“W-What?”

“A fighting tournament, I mean. I…I just wanna fight all the strongest girls, all at once! It was so exciting the first time, even after I lost… and I just wanna feel their power again. When I imagine myself as an inferior human being, it pumps me up even more, and whether I won or lost, I would feel even STRONGER! Plus, we got way more strong operatives since then, so that’s a bonus.”

This conversation was taking an odd turn. “O…kay… I’m not sure how many operatives would agree.”

“I know, it’s somethin’ that could only appear in my dreams. Luckily, I learned how to willingly enter my dreamscape. And believe me, the ladies don’t hold back.” He winked at me. “Even the weak operatives, too. In the Dream World, they’re all superhumans.”

“…Well, if it makes you happy.” I smiled sheepishly. “Oh, I meant to give you this.” I gave him a smooth, black baseball bat. We exchanged farewells before I left. Hmm… I guess we did have a few things in common.

…

Ururu Tsumugiya was playing with dolls in her room. “Hey, Ururu. Are you busy?”

“Cheren-san? Ehh, not particularly…” She seemed embarrassed.

“Hehe… I like Rainbow Monkeys myself. I actually got a few in my Infi-Cube.”

“Oh. Then, would you like to play together?” She cracked a small smile.

“Might as well.”

I had my Rainbow Monkeys associate with her dolls, her voice a whisper the entire time. It made me realize I wasn’t all that good at pretending. It felt like playing with a little sister, even though Ururu was older than me. For a present, I gave her a lion cub plushy.

“Ooo, this is Kero-chan. He’ll go great with my Kon doll. Arigato, Cheren-san.”

“No problem.”

“Mmmm…” Her face tilted down at her toys as her bangs shaded her eyes. “I’m too old to play with dolls… that’s what everyone says.”

“Eh, who cares about age, am I right?”

“Yeah. But I always wondered… if dolls contain human souls.” She softly patted a doll of a man. “I wonder if they’re departed souls who try to be part of the living again. But they’re so small… they’re eventually forgotten. They have to rely on young children to give them attention. When I die, maybe I will become a doll. I hope no one neglects me. I want to feel like I have a heart. And I hope these dolls feel like they have a heart.”

It sounded… pretty creepy, to be honest. But coming from her, it sounded adorable. “Maybe if you talk to them enough, you’ll be able to hear them. But you might get scared if that happens.”

“Hahaha… They wouldn’t be as scary as bugs.”

…

Kodama’s room was filled with fireworks, and she was building more as I approached her. “Hiya, Cheren!” Her mouth and grin were bigger than the others’. “Am I in trouble again?”

“Not really. Do you have time to hang out?”

“Like an activity? Normally, I would suggest blowing up the playground… but since it’s you, do you think I could tie you to a giant missile and threaten your life?”

“The frick?!”

“Hey, you imprisoned me once! It’s just a tiny dose of revenge.”

“Ehhh… If you say so.”

I let Kodama bind and gag me to a blue firework with a red tip and explosive designs. She had a wicked grin as she threatened to light the fuse, relishing in the fact that she could end my life in grandeur if she wanted to. I tried to show no fear during the event, but she sure was enjoying it.

“You thought you had me trapped in that little cell, kept me away from the world I threatened.” She softly stroked her finger around my face. “But I escaped, and now I’m more powerful than ever. You’re gonna sit and watch as I burn this world in colorful cinders.” She grabbed the fuse and forcefully scratched it against her bottom, as if trying to light it with friction. “And when victory is mine, you’ll take flight as the light that ignites my bright world!”

“Mmmm…” I mumbled.

“Keeheeheehee!” Kodama pulled down my gag. “Be honest, Cheren: what if it turned out I was an honest-to-God supervillain? What if this was my trap and you fell for it like the naïve little boy you were?”

“I would survive and cut you down to size.”

“Ohhhhhh sure you would, buster. Not after I set this room to explode and take down the entire treehouse and my teammates with it. Nah, I love them too much. But seriously… when I grow up, I may just become a villain; at least one of the harmless variety. It’s just so fun to see things explode! Seeing new life rise from the ashes, and then blowing that up, too!”

“By all means, do whatever makes you happy. But I’m sure the KND of the future will kick your butt a hundred times over.”

“The KND won’t have a future if you can’t escape!” And she put the gag back over me.

“Hmm?! Mmm, mm-mm, mmmmm!”

I was trapped in Kodama’s room for hours, watching her build fireworks. Sigh, this girl really was a pain. Eventually, the others found out about my situation, so Ururu shrunk down in her Tiny Devil and flew in to cut my ropes. Then I punched Kodama a few times and knocked her out. I dropped the box of colorful Poppy Eggs I was gonna give her on her chest.

…

I was all set to leave before I heard Yuzu had fallen through the floor in Jinta’s room. Karin began to punish him while I dropped in to check on her. Yuzu was out cold, but she wasn’t terribly injured. “Yuzu, are you okay?”

“SHYAH!” She punched me in the face and was up on her feet. “I ain’t takin’ no kissy time, pervert! Oh wait, you ain’t the kid from the playground. You the leader person, aren’t ya?”

“Uh…Yuzu?”

“Hm? Oh, you must be confusin’ me with the other Yuz’. I’m a split personality, baby, and they calls me Yuzunite.” She twisted her pinky in her ear. “But it sounds like a rock sayin’ it out loud.” She examined the earwax, sniffed it, and then licked it.

“You’re a… split personality? Well, maybe you’d like to hang out.”

“YOOOOSH!” Her eyes shone. “Is that a BOW?! Are you takin’ me huntin’?!”

“I already went hunting with Aisa… but fine, whatever.”

I taught Yuzunite how to use my bow, and she felt rather natural at it. She could hit squirrels from a distance and shoot three bows at once. I was quite impressed, but I didn’t have a present for her. Instead, I promised I would call Fybi to see if she could develop another B.O.W. to give to Yuzu.

“Ah shucks, you ain’t gotta do that, Cherry! I’M LYIN’, you seriously gotta do that!!”

“Definitely! I just wonder if your other self can use it as well.”

“Well, we both know how to whip up a quick dish, I ain’t mind showin’ her the ropes with a bow.”

“So like, you only show up when Yuzu’s asleep… but how do you balance each other out?”

“Well, since the buds started helping with the chores, it’s been easier to get enough rest for us both. But in your honest opinion, which of us would you consider the REAL Yuzu?”

“I…I’m honestly not sure.”

“Yeah, that kinda bugs me, too. Like, everyone knows the Day Yuzu, but not many are awake to know me. Ah wouldn’t mind showin’ myself off in the day every now and then, goin’ to school and stuff. …Who’m I kiddin’, school is boring.”

“Maybe you should ask Day Yuzu if you could stay awake a little longer, get to know more people. I don’t know if your cooking is exactly the same, but…”

“Yeh, I’ll do that. Especially if I’mma get mah new bow! Don’t forget it, Cherry!”

“Not at all!”


End file.
